The Surprise
by LynzLoo
Summary: Danny and Flack investigate a murder of a transvestite and there appears to be a serial killer on the loose when Mac and Stella find another body. But this is the least of Mac Taylor’s worries; he stumbles on a surprise when investigating the murders.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI NY characters and the story is my own as are the non CSI NY characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI NY characters and the story is my own as are the non CSI NY characters. They aren't based on anyone and are completely fictional.**

This is my first time writing so any comments at all will be very appreciated. Feel free to comment, I hope it's ok. Well here goes nothing.

**Summary: Danny and Flack investigate a murder of a transvestite and there appears to be a serial killer on the loose when Mac and Stella find another body. But this is the least of Mac Taylor's worries; he stumbles on a surprise when investigating the murders.**

"Well I've seen a lot but I can honestly say I have never ever seen this." Danny said as he walked down the alleyway. At the end of it he saw Flack who was looking slightly puzzled. Flack had his head to one side and was squinting under the lights of the apartment block.

"Flack are you shocked? I don't think I've ever seen you shocked." Danny said in a slightly mocking tone. Flack smiled slightly and then nodded to the various body parts scattered around the alleyway.

"Well from what I can see half of the parts are male and the other female. So either we have a double homicide or we have a very strange single one on our hands. Personally I'm hoping for the double." Flack said as he wrote some notes in his book.

"Who found the body? Or the body pieces?" Danny asked.

Flack pointed to a couple.

"Seems that those two couldn't wait for two blocks to have a intimate moment. Guys stumbled over the torso."

"Bet that was a romantic moment." Danny said shooting the camera at the different pieces of body. Flack nodded and went to go get witness statement while Danny searched the scene. Danny spotted something shimmering in the streetlight under some rubbish. He moved the rubbish out of the way and saw blood at the end of the metal pole. He examined it and noticed marks on either side of the pole.

"Flack I think I have the murder weapon."

"Well this is definitely one body Danny. One and the same." Sid said taking his glasses off as Danny stood looking at the body that Sid had put together like he had just been doing a jigsaw.

"There's a stab wound to the neck which is most definitely COD. It looks like it was made by an object which rough edges."

"I found a long metal pole at the crime scene. Could that be the murder weapon?" Danny asked.

"Quite possibly."

"Well I'm assume we're looking a for a killer who really doesn't like transvestites. So that narrows it down to like what?" Danny said sarcastically.

"Well this could narrow it down a bit more. I found this on the left breast." Sid said showing Danny the tattoo. It was of a bird with a name running around it.

"'Real Life Surprises'. Is that a saying or something?" Danny asked mesmerised by the tattoo.

"I think it's a bar actually where what you see isn't what you get." Sid said smiling. Danny smiled slightly.

"I'm not even going to ask."

Real Life Surprises was an average sized club. From the outside it looked like an everyday club, double doors hiding the secrets behind them, the sign above the door that was dull during the day and glittered during the night. Inside there was a stage in the middle of the room and small tables surrounding them. The bar took up most of two sides of the room. This was no ordinary club though. This was a club where what you saw wasn't always what you got. And Jennifer Mahone knew this very well. She applied for the job of assistant manger because she wanted to do something different; she wanted to escape from her past. And so far she thought she was doing a sufficient job. Her mother had always told her that the further she ran away from something the quicker it would catch up to her. Jennifer was set out to prove her mother wrong, something which her mother rarely was. She sighed as she polished the bar. She spent far too much time here, she had only just left at eleven this morning and she was now back again at seven preparing for opening. Which she couldn't do with out the 'girls'. Just as she thought this, the back door flew open and the smell of far too much perfume wafted through the air.

"Tiff, what have I told you about bathing in perfume. It's no good for you."

"Well neither is not getting enough sleep but you still do that." Tiffany said back. Tiffany was about five foot ten and had dark hair. She used to be called Terrance but had always felt better in women's clothes. She laughed as Jennifer shrugged and carried on walking.

"What's sleep? Never heard of it." Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Have you heard about Holly?" Tiffany asked as walked to her changing room. Jennifer knew this question was coming.

"Yes I did. Do you want me to say I told you so now or later?" Jennifer said throwing the towel in the bin and re-tying her hair back into a ponytail. Someone had told her once that she looked far prettier when her hair was down so she tried to keep it tied back. She felt exposed with her hair down.

"Later if you don't mind. Hear she was murdered using a pole. The tattoo will have led them here." Tiffany said coming out of her dressing room fitted up with a short sequined gold dress and hair that a bird could nest in quite easily. Jennifer looked at her shoes and wondered how a girl could walk in them let alone a guy.

"Are you purposely trying to state the obvious? I was well aware that NYPD would come sticking their noses in eventually. It just so happens that they will, as per usual be going the really long route to finding the killer. And you are aware that one false move and your ankles gone in those shoes?" Tiffany snorted.

"Oh shush. Just because you wear nothing but sneakers. When was the last time you wore high heels?" Tiffany asked snapping her fingers.

"The last time I went on a date." Jennifer said matter of factly.

"So that would be over a year ago then. So what will you do if a certain someone is investigating Holly's murder? You've avoided him for long enough." Tiffany said swing on a barstool. Jennifer pretended not to hear. The other girls came in who, chattering about the next Madonna, saved her from a conversation she would rather avoid at all costs about a guy who she would rather avoid at all costs. But she knew better than to think that this was over. The girls got ready and Jennifer opened door so that it was slightly ajar. The girls had insited upon the music being played to be Cher and Dolly Parton. She turned on the stereo and Cher came blasting out. She sighed. Just a few hours and she could go home to her flat and put on her pj's and snuggle underneath her duvet and try to sleep then give up and watch repeated TV shows. After about half an hour the usual customers came in. Jennifer smiled as Kenny approached the bar.

"How you doing doll face?" Kenny asked hoping on a barstool.

"Same as usual clown face. How's the job going?" Jennifer asked pouring his usual double shot of scotch.

"Nah, it was a rubbish job. So I quit." Kenny said laughing. Jennifer laughed and past him his drink.

"That's like the sixth job this month." Kenny shrugged. Tiffany watched as her friend chatted with Kenny. She sighed as she thought about Jennifer. She was her best friend and Tiffany loved her but she knew that this wasn't her. Jennifer belonged somewhere else and Tiffany knew that it would take one man to come and kick her ass and get her back to where she needed to be. She sat down next to a group of guys and one of them slapped her thigh. She giggled and played with his hair. Then she saw the door open and two unfamiliar guys walking in. Good looking she thought. She looked them both up and down and smirked. She nudged one of the other girls and nodded over. Tiffany got up and walked towards them.

"How can I help boys?" She asked showing them some of her thigh. Danny and Flack looked at each other.

"Erm can we speak to the guy in charge?" Flack asked showing his badge. Danny followed suit and showed his badge. Tiffany giggled and flicked her hair.

"Ain't a gentleman in charge here. We're all red hot women here."

"Well the woman in charge then." Flack said losing his patience slightly. He wasn't good in uncomfortable situations with his temper and this was certainly an uncomfortable situation. Tiffany winked at him. Tiffany glanced at Jennifer, who was oblivious to the cops that had walked in.

"Jenny! There's some handsome cops who want to have a chat with you." Tiffany yelled. Jennifer snapped her head around and winced. As she blinked back tears she saw two figures standing by the door. Her neck started to throb with pain so she rubbed it furiously. They started walking towards her. She grabbed a small glass and filled it with vodka and gulped it down.

"Are you Jenny?" Danny asked. She looked at them and rolled her eyes and slammed her glass down in front of them.

"No, I'm Jennifer. And whose business is it anyway?" She said resting her elbow on the bar.

"NYPD. Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" Flack asked showing her his badge. She grabbed it before he could snap it back. She tugged on it and Flack tried to tug it back from her. She took it from him and looked at it.

"Well Detective Flack, it would depend on what you are going to ask about." She said handing his badge back. He looked at her and saw a smile spread across her face.

"God you NYPD guys never change. My office is through the back. Follow me." She said ducking under the bar and walking off. Danny and Flack looked at each other and shrugged and followed her. She disappeared down a corridor and through a door, which led outside. When they caught up to her, she was leaning against the wall.

"Welcome to my office gentlemen. I assume that this has something to do with Holly? I heard she was murdered."

"You know being two steps ahead of me in questioning rings alarm bells." Flack said watching her eyes. They had a familiar sparkle in them, one that was duller than it used to be but definitely a sparkle. But every time she looked directly at him he had to look away but he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Oh so now I'm a suspect. That figures." Jennifer said tapping her foot furiously. Danny couldn't figure out what was going on. It was like Flack and Jennifer had met before but hadn't.

"Holly had a tattoo on her arm similar to the one on your sign." Danny said showing her a picture.

"Yeah they all have them. In what places I don't tend to ask. Holly used to work here but she suddenly quit last month, said Ruby Springs offered more money and less hours. We lost a couple of them." Jennifer said pushing the picture back into Danny's hand.

"Are you the only real woman here?" Danny whispered. Jennifer laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I have no extra bits. They're harmless you know. Wouldn't hurt a fly, they just have a weakness for cops. I mean what woman doesn't like a man in uniform to come save the day?" Danny laughed a little and looked at Flack who he couldn't figure out whether was going red from embarrassment or frustration.

"Did anyone have a grudge against Holly?" Flack asked. Jennifer thought and shook her head.

"To be honest I only deal with them at work. I don't know about their personal lives. You'd have to ask the others about that. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Don't worry." Danny said. She smiled slightly. Danny smiled back and looked at his feet.

"Feel free to pester them now. But avoid eye contact. They get you that way. With the whole puppy dog eye thing." Jennifer said laughing and walking back into the club.

"You know her?" Danny asked Flack.

"Never met her. But she looks so familiar." Flack said. Danny nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the comments i hope this bit is ok.**

"Wow this guy's sadistic

"Wow this guy's sadistic." Stella said as she leant over the body to photograph it. She set the camera off and it flashed a couple of times. Mac picked the pole up that he found and examined it.

"Well this definitely looks like the murder weapon." Mac said sizing up the several holes in the deceases body. Stella searched through a silver clutch bag nearby. She pulled out several shades of lipstick, a mirror and a phone. She flipped the phone open carefully and opened the phonebook.

"She's got about fifty numbers in here Mac. Most recently used five are Bobby, Holly, George, Tiffany and Jenny. I'll give them a ring when we get back." Stella said putting the phone gently into an evidence bag. Mac nodded and packed his kit up.

"There's a tattoo on her arm saying 'Real life surprises'. You heard of it before?" Mac asked. Stella thought and then shook her head.

"I know some one who might though." Stella said with a smile spreading across her face. Mac laughed.

"Sid." They both said at the same time

Flack had been busying around interviewing the list of guys that he had got from Real Life Surprises for the past few hours. They had all been dead ends. And they had all been happily married men. He sighed as he wrote up his notes. He just wanted to finish and go for a much needed drink session with Danny.

"Hey Flack. There's a cute woman outside asking for you. I think you've pulled." A voice said. He looked at the other cop and slowly got up. It was the sarcastic tone that made him think that it was likely to be Tiffany outside waiting for him. He shivered slightly. He opened the door and look around. He spotted a figure leaning on the wall facing away from him. The build was too small to be Tiffany.

"Jennifer?" Flack said softly but with slight surprise. She turned around and smiled slightly. Well it was more of a wince. Flack couldn't help but notice that she looked tired and in pain and he thought he could see tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked searching for any injuries of any kind. Jennifer brushed his hand off. Her eyes were red and puffy but dry and she looked shattered.

"I'm ok. Old injury playing up. I came to apologize about last night. I'm sorry I was snappy and no help whatsoever. And for Tiffany molestering you." She said softly.

"You did help. Although I've had no new leads so far." Flack said leaning against the wall.

"I dug around a bit last night and found some other stuff out I don't know whether it would be helpful or not."

"You want to come in and I'll take some notes." Flack offered. Jennifer's phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Hello? It's Jennifer actually. Who is this? Why would NYPD crime lab want to talk to me? Give me five minutes." Jennifer flipped her phone shut and looked at Flack.

"This guy works quick." She said.

"I'll drop you over there. I have feeling that these two are connected." Flack said. Jennifer laughed.

"Wow you are so smart it's unbelievable." Flack opened the door of his car for her and feigned hurt. She giggled.

"I'm sorry. Dodgy sense of humour." Jennifer explained as she fastened her seatbelt. They sat in silence for a while as Flack swung his car around corners.

"So what's a Chicago cop doing in New York as an assistant manager to a transvestite club?" Flack asked. Jennifer stared out of the window.

"I wasn't a good cop. Let a lot of people down. Did a lot of stupid stuff." She said.

"Not from what I've heard." Flack said pulling up in front of the crime lab. Jennifer looked at him.

"Why, have you been checking up on me?" she said her eyes wide with shock.

"I made a few phone calls. You looked mysterious so I made a few calls to some guys." Flack said. Jennifer glared and then looked down.

"I may have made a few calls about you and Danny too." She said getting out of the car. Flack shook his head and laughed.

"I thought that might have been the case. Who called you?"

"Stella? I can't pronounce her last name." Jennifer said following Flack into the building.

"Floor three. Stella is really nice. You'll like her." Flack said stepping in the elevator and pressing for floor three.

"I wasn't aware that I needed too." Jennifer said frowning. The stepped out on to floor three and Flack showed her to a side room.

"Stay here and I'll go find her." Flack closed the door behind him and walked off to Mac's office. He knocked and saw Stella and Mac looking at a pole.

"Stel, I brought Jennifer in to see you." Stella looked at Flack and smiled.

"Well she you must like her a lot coz the last time I checked you weren't a taxi." Stella said teasing him. Flack blushed slightly.

"That looks familiar." Flack said nodding to the pole. Stella nodded.

"It would do. I think our cases are linked." Mac looked from the pole to Flack as if he had just digested the information in. Mac hoped that this wasn't the only thing that was familiar to him in this case.

"Who's Jennifer?" Mac asked.

"She was one of the names I found on the phone. So I called her in for some questions. I did tell you Mac." Stella said smiling slightly and walking out of the room.

"What's her surname?" Mac asked, his eyes sparking up with interest.

"Mahone." Flack said. His face dropped as he realised what he had said. Mac's eyes had gone from interest to a cross between worry and anger.

"Jennifer Mahone? Flack are you sure?" Mac asked standing up. Mac didn't wait for an answer and ran out of the room.

"MAC!" Flack yelled as he ran after him. Jennifer was stood at the window looking over the landscape of New York. It still completely took her breath away when she looked over it. The door of the room flew open and she spun around and something completely different took her breath away.

"Jenny!" Mac said shocked. Jennifer stood glued to the spot. She hated moments like this. Took her back to when her dad had caught her sneaking out of her room to go see some band.

"Mac." She said thoroughly unimpressed. Mac looked at her and didn't know whether to yell at her or hug her. His sister had that effect on him.

"Jenny what are you doing here? How long have you been here? Why didn't you tell me?" Mac said not knowing when to stop. Jennifer blinked. Her eyes were cold and she looked as though she was staring straight passed Mac.

"Why do you care? You haven't before." She said walking back over to the window.

"Jen don't turn your back on me. Of course I care. I'm your brother." Mac said walking over to the window and laying a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Really? You might want to start acting like one at some point then." Jennifer said harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mac snapped. Flack and Stella stood at the door.

"Exactly what it said. I've been here for almost a year and you never even knew I was here. It take two murders for you to even realise that I'm alive." Jennifer said walking towards the door.

"Jenny." Mac said.

"Stay out of my way. You've done a pretty good job so far." Jennifer said pushing past Flack. Stella followed her.

"Show me where she works." Mac said to Flack.


	3. Chapter 3

"Am I a suspect

"Am I a suspect?" Jennifer asked her head against the tabletop. Stella could barely hear her.

"Not now I know that you are Mac's sister." Stella said smiling slightly. The reaction that Mac had just given was one that she had never seen him give before. It was full of regret and worry and then anger. She knew that Mac had a photo of him and Jennifer in his wallet that he kept hidden with the one of Claire. She looked at Jennifer who had her head now rested on her arm. She was definitely Mac's sister. The look in her eyes and the attitude was what gave it away.

"Just because goody two shoes Mac is a relative doesn't mean I don't have the capability of killing someone." Jennifer said sadly.

"Are you owning up to something?" Stella asked. She knew that Jennifer hadn't murdered anyone. The prints on the pole weren't hers and the DNA found wasn't hers either.

"It's not like you would believe me." Jennifer said.

"How did you know Ivy?" Stella said leaning back in her chair.

"I looked after her when she worked in the club. Her and Holly quit at pretty much the same time as each other to go work in Ruby Springs. I tried to reason with them but the jackass who owns it obviously offered them something they couldn't refuse." Jennifer said looking at Stella for the first time in the interview. Stella smiled.

"Does this jackass have a name?"

"Solomon I'm a male chauvinistic pig Finley. Or Sol. Or jackass. Or many other really bad names that I'm sure I shouldn't use but he's a …"

"Jackass. I think I get the picture." Stella said laughing. Jennifer couldn't help but smile.

"Like I told Detective Flack, you're best off talking to the girls. I only know what happens in the club. And they may not molester you. I think they scared Detective Flack and Messer." Jennifer said.

"Do you have names of the guys and girls who come in?" Stella asked.

"I have a list of those who work for us and everyone who comes in. The manager used to check up on them before they could touch anything if you get what I mean."

"Well that's all I can think of at the moment but if I think of anything else I'll give you a call. Do you mind if I call you Jen?" Stella asked.

"Ok. But only you get to call me Jen." Jennifer said laughing.

Mac and Flack stood outside of Real Life Surprises. The car ride over had been tense and no questions were asked or answered. Mac shook his head.

"What the hell is she playing at?" Mac muttered. Flack wanted to say something but he couldn't find anything to say.

"Well, well, well I knew you couldn't resist." A voice said coming from behind them. Flack sighed. Mac looked at Flack and then turned to look at Tiffany.

"Do you work here?" Mac asked. Tiffany put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at Mac. She had a lime green corset on accompanied by a dark green tutu and some thigh length lime green leather boots. Everything about Tiffany's outfit screamed drag and she knew it.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Jen." Mac said. Tiffany smiled.

"So you must be the infamous brother. You might as well come on in, I'll answer what questions I want to answer and after that you'll have to ask her." Tiffany said strutting past them. Mac followed but noticed that Flack hesitated.

"Oh come on Don. She doesn't scare you does she?" Mac said trying to hide his laugh.

"Mac she or he or it just freaks me out." Don said. Mac laughed and went inside. Flack reluctantly followed. By the time they got into the club Tiffany had already poured herself a drink and was sitting on the bar.

"So let get this little question time over and done with shall we." Mac stood opposite the bar and Flack stood behind him.

"How long has she been here?" Mac asked.

"Just over a year."

"Why did she come to work here?"

"That's something you will have to ask her about." Mac sighed. Tiffany leant over and took his hand. His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh dream on sunshine you aren't my type. All I know about Jenny is that she came here, she used to be a cop, and something bad happened that she doesn't talk about and that she doesn't get on with her family. And I know more than anyone else does. She's not involved with anything here other than pouring the drinks, chatting to one regular and beating the crap out of some scum. She doesn't agree with what we do, but she accepts that we do it. She doesn't change us and we don't change her." Tiffany let go of Mac's hand. She looked at Flack.

"And I just knew you couldn't stay away. I can give you a discount if you want." Tiffany offered.

"No." Flack said a little too harshly.

"Tiffany Baxter I will scratch your foul eyes out when I find you." A voice said. Tiffany shrugged at Mac and laughed.

"I'd like to see you try Peaches." She muttered. A flamboyant woman/man came in. Her hair was blonde and bobbed. She had far too much make up on and was tottering in some ridiculously high heels. Her eyebrows were as harsh as her voice was. Mac looked at Flack.

"You stole him you hussy." Peaches yelled.

"No he got sick of you and came to me. I'm sure these handsome cops will give you the definition of stealing, and the spelling if you're still unsure." Tiffany said a smile growing across her face. Peaches had completely ignored her and started to twirl her hair around her fingers.

"Where's your uniform?" She asked. Mac went to say something when there was a loud bang from the back of the club. He went to get up but Tiffany shook her head.

"It's Jenny. I know that crash." Tiffany said reaching for the First Aid box and revealing a little too much for Mac and Flack's liking. They heard slamming of doors and the thudding of feet. Jennifer flung the door open and went straight to the bar. She had zoned out and hadn't seen anyone other that Tiffany. She went behind the bar and grabbed the box off Tiffany. She pulled her jacket off and tossed it across the bar. Down her arm there was a big cut that was bleeding. She poured a small glass of vodka and downed it.

"You tried to jump the wall again didn't you?" Tiffany finally said. Jennifer soaked some pads in water and dabbed at her arm.

"I misjudged the drop ok?" Jennifer said wincing.

"You always misjudge the drop. Who taught you to climb walls anyway?" Tiffany asked.

"The wonderful criminals in Chicago." Jennifer muttered. Peaches coughed slightly and Jennifer turned her head enough to see everyone in the room.

"This isn't staying out of my way." Jennifer said glaring at Tiffany.

"He only wants to talk." Tiffany said.

"I can speak for myself." Mac said.

"Why are you here?" Jennifer asked.

"I want to talk." Mac said. Jennifer smiled slightly.

"Oh was that a smile?" Tiffany said faking surprise.

"Shut up." Jennifer said.

"Don't be like that." Tiffany said slightly hurt. Jennifer shook her head.

"Someone is in the back." Jennifer whispered. There was banging of doors and Jennifer's reaction was enough for Mac to take action. Mac and Flack reached for their guns. Tiffany looked at Jennifer who was reaching for a bat. Mac started to sniff. Jennifer looked at him.

"Do you smell that?" She said. Mac nodded.

"Fire." Mac said throwing the bar door open. He pulled Tiffany out and towards the main door. Jennifer tried the door to the corridor and opened it slightly and smoke bellowed out. Mac pulled her back and closed the door. Tiffany tried the main door.

"Jen it's locked." Tiffany said starting to panic. Mac could feel the heat getting worse from the door.

"Do you have the key?" Mac asked.

"Yeah." Jennifer said.

"Well?" Mac asked.

"It's out back. You want to go get it?" Jennifer snapped. Flack tried to kick the door down.

"It's no use it's reinforced." Jennifer yelled. It was getting hotter and smoke started to fill the room. Peaches started to sob.

"We're going to die." Tiffany ran over and hugged her.

"Ssshhh they're going to get us out." Mac tried the phones. He looked at Flack.

"Dead." He said.

"Don't you have any windows?" Flack asked. Jennifer rolled her eyes and Flack got the answer. Jennifer looked over at Tiffany and Peaches.

"Don't you have your radio?" Jennifer asked. Flack shook his head.

"It's in the car."

"Oh well that was a brilliant plan wasn't it?" Jennifer snapped.

"Well I wasn't planning on getting trapped." Flack snapped back.

"What about the old door?" Peaches asked.

"What old door?." Jennifer said. Peaches blushed.

"I convinced the guy not get rid of it. I had a friend who used it." The room had now filled with thick black smoke. Tiffany was having a coughing fit.

"Show them where it is." Jennifer said to Peaches. Peaches got up and nodded to Mac and Flack to follow her. They could barely see the door when they got to it. Flack started to kick it. It splintered and fresh air billowed through the door.

"Get her out. I'll go back." Mac said. He ran back and found Jennifer trying to carry Tiffany. He took Tiffany off Jennifer.

"I need to get something." Jennifer yelled. The flames were now licking at the bottom at the door.

"We don't have enough time Jen." Mac coughed. Jennifer shook her head and went back.

"JEN!" Mac yelled. Tiffany started to gasp and Mac realised he needed to get her out. He carried her to the door and to where the police cars were now pulling up. He heard fire sirens getting closer. He lay Tiffany down and looked back. Jennifer came stumbling out of the door, coughing persistently. She had a file in her hand and some pieces of paper. Mac ran over to her.

"What the hell was so damn important that you ran back into a burning room?" Mac asked.

"One it wasn't burning and two this may help narrow down some suspects." She said passing the file to Mac.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I've added two more chapters they're not very long.**

"How is she?" Stella asked. Mac was watching the ambulance guys' fuss around Tiffany, Jennifer and Peaches.

"I don't know. Don't think they will by the look of it." Mac said smiling as Jennifer pushed a medic out of her way and walked away. He passed Stella the file Jennifer had given him.

"What's this?" She asked. She opened the file.

"List of names of those guys and girls that may have had it out for Holly and Ivy."

"She's good." Stella said approvingly.

"I know that, it's just convincing her that is the problem. But now we have two murders and two attempted murders. This guy is clocking them up."

Jennifer sighed loudly. The medic that had tried to treat her came over.

"Miss I really need to check that you are ok." He said.

"I'm standing aren't I? I'm fine honest." Jennifer snapped.

"Let the man help you. It's the bet action you'll have had for over a year." Tiffany said laughing.

"I don't need any help." Jennifer whispered.

"Well not physical anyway." Tiffany added on. Jennifer looked at her out the side of her eye and tried not to smile.

"Go on. Laugh. I dare you." Tiffany teased. Jennifer's foot tapped furiously and she screwed her face up. Tiffany started to laugh quietly. Jennifer burst out laughing and sat on the floor. The pair of them laughed loudly and started to cry with tears. Aiden looked at Flack.

"They're officially weird." Aiden said trying to not laugh herself.

"I don't get it. There's nothing funny." Flack said to Stella.

"I think its shock." Stella added. Mac watched his sister laughing. He hadn't seen her like that since she was thirteen. Before all the hormones started to rage, before boys came along and before he joined the Marines. The last time he could remember her laughing was when he had been walking her home from school and they popped into Bertie's for a milkshake and they had had a major argument. Jennifer had taken forever to choose what she wanted and Mac had snapped at her so she snapped back and it lead to a full-blown argument in front of everyone. Bertie had tried to calm the pair down but they had started to laugh before he came over. A wave of sadness suddenly hit Mac. He couldn't remember them laughing together since then. Stella brought him back to his senses.

"Mac? Are you ok?" Mac blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah." Mac smiled slightly.

"You want to come question Mr Draven?" Stella asked showing him the file.

"I couldn't think of anything better."

"Hi, does George Draven work here?" Mac asked the receptionist at the desk.

"I'll just get him for you." She said sweetly. She smiled at Stella and walked away.

"Mac are you ok?" Stella asked. Mac shook his head slightly.

"Why does she have to been so stubborn?" Mac said sadly. Stella was about to answer him but the receptionist came back with a well-built man. His eyes were dark and he looked as though he hadn't shaved for the past day.

"Mr Draven, I'm Detective Taylor and this is Detective Bonasara. Can you tell me your whereabouts on Tuesday night?"

"I was at home." He said gruffly.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Stella asked. The man looked irritated.

"Yeah the whore that I took there to fuck." He snapped. Stella looked slightly taken aback by his bluntness.

"And her name?" Mac asked. Tiffany pointed to some paper

"Don't ask names. Makes it too personal. Now unless you're going to charge me I need to get back to work." Mac nodded and he stormed off back into his office.

"Wow he was cranky" Stella said.

"Too cranky." Mac noted as they walked out of the building.

"WAIT." A voice came from behind them. The young receptionist ran up to them.

"I know where he gets his prostitutes from." She said panting.

"Ok." Mac said smiling slightly.

"Ruby Springs. But I have no idea where it is." She said sadly.

"That's ok. Thank you for helping us." Stella said.

Ruby Springs looked like Real Life did on the inside. It was tacky and very obviously a brothel. Mac and Flack made their way past the milling crowd outside and stepped inside.

"I think I prefer outside." Flack said trying not to stand on the rubbish and needles on the floor.

"Sorry guys. All full up tonight." The guy at the desk said.

"Maybe you could fit us in with the manager." Mac said showing his badge. The guy nodded and showed him through to the office. They found a guy sitting on the table. He looked exactly like the place did, sleazy. He puffed a ring of smoke into Mac's face.

"How may I help you?" The guy said in a deep voice. It reminded Flack of when he had first joined up as a cop and burnt the candle at both. Looked like this guy had never learnt his lesson.

"Are you Solomon Finely?" Mac asked.

"The one and the same. Is there a reason you cops are in my office? I'm afraid I don't give out discounts."

"Do you recognise these ladies?" Mac asked. Solomon looked at the photos and snorted.

"Those ain't no ladies. They're red-blooded men just like you and me."

"They were murdered. Have any idea about that." Mac asked. Solomon leant into Mac so his face was almost touching his.

"Why should I care? Little Miss Goody Two Shoes Cop takes care of that."

"And who would that be?" Flack asked.

"The know it all over in Real Life Surprises. Stupid cow. Should have stuck to being a cop. She ain't got no business mess with my girls. But that's the Mahone's for you. Always sticking their noses into where they don't belong. I've never met a straight Mahone before, she's one of a kind." The guy said stubbing his cigar into the table.

"She is fine though. I would do her in a second." Solomon said leeringly. Mac wanted to hit him so much but he stopped himself. There was a knock at the door and a young girl walked in.

"Sorry gentlemen but this girl needs punishing."

"Just one question. Has George Draven used any of you services recently. Say Tuesday night?" Mac asked his teeth gritted.

"Yeah. One of my best customers." Solomon said slapping the girl on the bottom. Mac and Flack left the club.

"I'll get uniform down to close this place down." Flack said looking concerned_._


	5. Chapter 5

Tiffany stood tapping her foot furiously outside the crime lab. She couldn't tell if the shivers she was having was because she was cold or if she was still scared. Even though they had laughed at the time, Tiffany was scared out of her mind. She smelt burning every so often and had suffered a few panic attacks. And it didn't help that she had no job to go to, to get her mind off things. She saw Mac and Flack pulling up and walked over to them.

"Tiffany? What's up?" Mac asked. Her face said it all.

"Someone keeps calling my flat and leaving messages for me." She said handing Mac a blood stained letter. He opened it and it read, "You'll die bitch. Watch your back."

"When did you get this?" Mac asked opening his case and getting a swab out.

"That one, this morning. But the messages have been coming since Holly went AWOL." Mac swabbed a small area of the letter and tested it.

"Definitely real blood." Mac said to Flack.

"Is it just you who has been getting these messages?" Flack asked. Tiffany shook her head slowly.

"Someone phoned Jenny at the club the day before it got torched. They sang 'Burn Baby Burn' down the phone. She's had a few prank calls too. Peaches got a bunch of dead flowers delivered to her." Mac could see that Tiffany was genuinely scared.

"Where is Jen?" Mac asked.

"After we went to the hospital she took a call and then said that the fire had made her think and that she was going home to visit her family for a few days." Tiffany said. Mac sighed loudly.

"Are you sure she said she was visiting her family." Mac asked.

"Yeah I remembered it coz it was so unusual. She normal doesn't even admit to having a family. She was lying wasn't she?" Tiffany said softly. Mac nodded. He couldn't believe that she had kept the phone calls from him. She had done a runner and he was damn sure she wouldn't have gone home. Which if it weren't him investigating would have made her look like a prime suspect.

"She's up to something. What hasn't she told us?" Mac demanded. Tiffany started to walk away.

"Tiffany!" Flack yelled.

"I shouldn't have come. It's just Peaches has started to work at Ruby Spring's and I'm scared." Tiffany admitted. She started to cry.

"Ruby Springs is getting closed down. I've just sent some cops over." Flack said reassuringly.

"There's more than one Ruby Springs. One is for natural women and the other is for women like me."

"Flack we went to the wrong one!" Mac said running to the car.

Stella walked into Mac's office. He wasn't there. She looked around his office. On his desk were piles and piles of files all stacked in, to Stella's eyes, unorganised mess. She accidentally knocked some papers off the desk.

"Whoops." She said quietly. She pushed all the papers in line but one stuck out. She pulled at it and realised it was a photograph. She smiled. It was one of Mac and Claire. And the strange woman in the background was Jennifer. There was a knock at the door. Stella looked up. It was Aiden and Danny.

"The fingerprints on the pole didn't come back to Draven. I search through AFIS and he's on there for assault but there's no match. He may have been there but he didn't kill them." Aiden said.

"So we have no leads. No evidence. We're seriously screwed." Danny said.

"He was such a nasty looking guy. Like he had picked up every disease in the book." Stella said shivering. The door flew open and Jane came in.

"I have a DNA match for you." Jane said smiling at the trio. They looked at her slightly aghast.

"You did ask for a DNA check on the underwear from both of the girls?" She said.

Stella and Danny shook their heads. Aiden looked smug.

"No I did. It was a long shot." Aiden said holding her hands up.

"Well it was an incredibly good long shot. The DNA matches with the DNA sample that you found at the club. Looks like you should pay this guy a visit." Jane said showing them the file.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac was right. Jennifer hadn't gone to see her family. If anything she had done the opposite and stuck by herself. She knew in the back of her head just how dangerous and foolish it was to pull a stunt like this but she had to help her friends. Jennifer crossed the street and sulked into a building. The building stank of stale sweat, beer and body fluids that Jennifer preferred not to think about. She slowly walked up the stairs, taking every step so slowly that you could only just hear the light thud of her feet on the stairs. She reached the fourth floor and stopped. Her heart was pounding and her hands had gotten so sweaty that she was sure that had a gun been in her hands she would have dropped it by now. The door to number 403 was slightly ajar. Coincidence or did he know she knew. Jennifer lightly placed her hand on the door and gently pushed the door open. The apartment was small; the windows were so mucky that even though the light was pushing it's way through the muck with all it's strength the room was only dimly lit. Jennifer reached to her belt and then slapped her hand to her thigh. The gun she expected to be there wasn't and hadn't been there for almost two years. She took further steps into the room and glanced around. She looked over to a small table and noticed a necklace shiny from the dull background. It was Holly's. Jennifer recognised it immediately as there had been so much fuss the last time she hadn't seen it on Holly's neck. Peaches had 'decided' that it was her turn to wear the necklace that she didn't own. Handbags at dawn didn't cover it and it had taken Jennifer the whole night cleaning up the mess afterwards. She heard a shuffle behind her and spun around only to feel a hand come over her mouth and arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Well this is a surprise, Miss Mahone. I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least." The voice said. It was gruff and there was a slight whistle due the chipped tooth in his mouth.

"Its such a good job that you got to see your brother after all. Because now I'm going to kill you and watch your life drain away. Just like I did with those other whores."


	7. Chapter 7

Mac slammed his shoulder into the door for the fifth time. It hadn't budged an inch.

"Mac, let me take over." Danny said putting his hand on Mac's shoulder. Mac nodded and stood back rubbing his shoulder. It had been a long shot but Jennifer was definitely not with her family. Mac had checked and had suffered his mother's wrath in the mean time. He knew that she would have hopped on the next flight to New York. She was as usual furious that Jennifer had gone off on her own. No one from his family had seen Jennifer for over two years. She wrote occasionally, phoned even more rarely. Christmas, birthdays and Thanksgiving were depressing events; Mac stopped going eventually. Jennifer went AWOL just after Claire's death. He understood, she has seen so much destruction in a small space of time that it would have overwhelmed the best of people. It overwhelmed Mac. He just never let it show. That one event had shattered her confidence so much that when Mac saw her for the first time after it he had barely recognised her. Her warm face with rosy cheeks and turned to stone and was sunken. The Taylor sparkle in her eyes had dimmed. It was as if she just lost the will to live, living like a ghost for months. Barely eating, sleeping or talking. Mac was brought sharply back to the present when Danny smacked through the door.

"Jenny?" Mac said as he walked into the apartment. The room echoed his voice. Danny and Mac stepped through the door hands on guns. The checked every room quietly.

"Mac I got nothing." Danny yelled from the bathroom. Mac looked around the small room he was in. It had a bed in, with the covers flung on top. Whilst it looked like a well slept in bed, he knew it was not. He guessed the couch was slept on more than the bed. He stepped to the side and kicked something. Mac leant down and picked up the small wicker box. He examined the outside of it, running his hand along the edges. When he looked inside he saw familiar items. Photographs from when they were younger, their childlike faces beaming out of the picture. A plastic charm bracelet he'd bought when she came down with influenza, confetti from his wedding.

"Mac?" Danny said softly. Mac jerked his head up.

"You find anything?" Mac asked placing everything back in the box carefully.

"She's been here recently. The bathtub is still wet." Danny said feeling uneasy.

"We need to find her. Let's try the club again. Maybe she went back there." Mac said suddenly placing the box on the bed and walking out of the room. Danny followed and matched pace with Mac just. They took the stairs down to the first floor. Flack and Stella were waiting for them outside.

" Jane sent this over. The guy whose fingerprints and DNA match to the weapon is called Bobby Sampson. He's 36 years old, been out of work for two years, used to be a regular at both clubs but a concerned regular who stated that he came on overly strong with one of the girls and Jenny barred him, called the police. He then threaten them saying 'I'll make the lot of you pay. Watch your backs'. But it was never reported to the police by Jennifer so nothing came about it." Stella said as Mac walked to his car.

"Do we know where he lives?" Danny asked.

"103 on 6th. It's apartment number 403." Stella said as Mac reached his car.

"That's where she is, I just know it." Mac said jumping into his car. Danny followed and Stella and Flack crossed the street to their car. Mac started the car up.

"We have to hurry. We could already be too late. I can't loose her again Danny. Not this time." Mac said as he pulled out, his foot pressed firmly on the accelerator.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you know he had a sister?" Flack asked trying to keep up with Mac. Stella sighed.

"Yeah. Not that he intentionally told me. I found out when he bumped into an old friend and he mentioned her. Mac clammed up though. She's been a mystery to me ever since. And still is if I'm honest." Stella clung to edge of the seat as Flack went round the corner.

"I did a background check on her. Just to you know make sure she was legit." Flack said. Stella smiled.

"And?"

"Well she was a Detective with Chicago Police. She attended a call with eight colleagues of hers, including her partner. Well as far as I can gather it ended in a shoot out and only three of them came out of it. Soon after that she left. That's all I got, to say they're cagey about it is a down statement. And man those Mahone's have a reputation. Talk about Mafia. She couldn't have been born into two more different families. The law abiding Taylor's and the law breaking Mahone's." Flack said. Mac's car in front swerved as a man ran out in front of him. Flack braked but a figure darted in front of him. He felt the car hit the figure and it fell against the bonnet. Flack went for his belt when the figure looked straight at him. She looked pissed off.

"Jenny?" Stella said. Jennifer winced as she moved and then carried on giving chase the man who had run in front of her.

"Flack follow her." Stella said. Mac's car had already moved off.

Jennifer was in pain. He chest hurt like hell. But she had to keep running. If he got away that would be it. She wouldn't see him until it was too late. He had been minutes away from killing her. Little did she know she was being followed too. Had Keith not stumbled in the door, she would have been dead. The distraction had given her enough time to grab the nearest object, a plate, and whack Bobby across the head. Not that it had done much but he'd run. And she hated people who ran. All that energy wasted when she caught them anyway. She saw Bobby dart in between people, still ahead of her but only just. If she just ran a bit fast then she could catch him and beat the living daylights out of him. Then he stopped suddenly and she heard screaming. He had grabbed a young woman and was holding a gun to her head.

"What? When the hell did he get a gun?" Jennifer said under her breath. Then she heard the screech of tyres behind her. The passers-by had all ran to the other side of the street, huddling together. It was her and Bobby now.

"Bobby let her go." Jennifer yelled. He laughed.

"Like I'll make that mistake again. You interfering cop." She glanced to her side and spotted Mac, Stella, Flack and Danny coming closer with their guns pointed in Bobby's direction.

"You don't want to do that Bobby." Mac said stepping closer to Jennifer.

"SHUT UP! You don't know what I want to do." Bobby said pressing the gun further into the girl's heads. She was terrified.

"Way to go Mac." Jennifer muttered. Mac grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Stay behind me ok?" Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Here's Mac to save the day for his poor little sister. Don't you ever get sick of playing the hero?" Jennifer asked.

"This is not the time Jen. Please just stay behind me."

"Come on Bobby put the gun down and we can talk about this is a reasonable fashion." Flack said stepping closer.

"You stop right there! Come any closer and I'll shot."

"Oh we are getting mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden aren't we? Playing with the big boys now aren't we Bobby? I bet you've never even pulled a trigger before have you?" Jennifer taunted. Mac glared at her.

"Stop!" Mac growled. Bobby was shaking violently.

"How about we do a swap eh? Coz we all know who you really wanna shoot. Well that's if you can shoot at all. From what I heard it was blanks anyway." Jennifer said stepping from around Mac. Bobby pointed the gun at Jennifer. Mac sidestepped and covered her again.

"What do you want with her?" Mac yelled. Bobby smiled.

"I doubt her big brother would wanna know exactly what I want to do with her." Jennifer screwed her face up. Then she spotted it, well spotted him. Keith. He was drunk, so drunk that apparently he couldn't see the rest of the people cowering on the other side. He was heading straight for Bobby.

"KEITH" Jennifer yelled. Bobby turned his head for a moment but a moment was all that was needed. Jennifer leapt from Mac's side and threw herself at Bobby, throwing the girl out of the way. A struggle ensued. Mac was glued to the spot.

"Mac don't shoot!" Stella yelled. Then a shot went of and the two bodies slumped to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby slowly sat up and grinned. That was it she was dead. He'd killed the invincible. He'd finally done it. Bobby felt a wave of relief hit him. He could feel the smile spreading across his face. He drowned out the commotion around him. Cops had come out of nowhere and were slowly crowding around him. He was a little too pleased with himself. He knew this when he felt the sole of a shoe smack across his face. His face hit the sidewalk with a crack and his mouth fell open. Jennifer scowled as she sat up. She was most definitely in pain now with at least a broken rib. And in huge trouble by the look on Mac's face. The next thing she knew Bobby was surrounded by cops and Stella was kneeling down beside her.

"Hey, you ok? Where does it hurt?" Stella asked. Jennifer blinked hard and tried to focus away from the pain surging in her body.

"My chest hurts, thinking maybe stopping a car and a bullet was a little too much to handle in one day." Jennifer said laughing. She winced.

"Yeah that's gonna be painful for a while. I'm thinking at least a couple of broken ribs, but that bullet looks like it just skimmed you're side, here keep this over it and put pressure on. It should help stem the bleeding. The medics should be here soon." Stella handed Jennifer her jacket rolled up and Jennifer placed it at her side and held it there.

"You sure know how to wind someone up don't you?" Stella said sitting next to her. Jennifer shrugged.

"It's talent what can I say? Gun was a bit of surprise though. Before he started running, he'd tried to strangle me. But if you had a gun wouldn't you use it if you were so determined to kill someone?"

"Well, sometimes killers like physically seeing the life drain out of their victims. You know you shouldn't have gone after him on your own don't you?" Stella said a smile forming on her face. Jennifer sighed.

"Not you too! Like I'm not gonna get enough of that of Mac. You're supposed to be on my side!" Jennifer said trying not to laugh. It hurt when she laughed. Well it hurt more than sitting still.

"Oh, there's no way I'm getting between you two in your sibling arguments. I value my life."

"I've barely spoken to him in two years. It's not exactly like we're close enough to not have arguments." Jennifer said, her voice tinged with sadness. Stella put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have no idea how much he really missed you."

"Yeah? Well I've been missing my brother for over a decade. I never really got him back." Stella was lost for words. Just then a paramedic came over and accessed Jennifer. Stella walked away from Jennifer and towards Danny. He gave her a small smile.

"Man, that guy's screwed up. She ok?" Danny asked nodding over to Jennifer.

"Think she has a few broken ribs, bullet skimmed her side, wounds not too deep though. She'll heal. Eventually. We all heal." Danny nodded in agreement and then laughed. Stella looked to where Danny was looking and saw both Flack and Mac trying to handle Keith.

"I said you're going to have to wait!" Flack said trying to hold Keith back. He could smell the alcohol on his breath and would have bet all his money that this guy had been drinking since this morning. But he had to give the guy his due, he caused the distraction that had enabled Jennifer to unarm Bobby and then kicked his smug face to the ground. Mac was starting to get irate.

"But shhessh my frieendd. I jusssh wannnna sheee if shheessh ok." Keith slurred.

"She will be if you let the paramedics deal with her. You are not going anywhere near her in that state. And if you carry on I'll have you arrested." Mac threatened.

"But shhessh likes me morey than youy. Youy thinks youy can helps? Wheres you been whens shheessh neesh youy da most?" Keith said jabbing his finger into Mac's chest.

"Mac he's drunk just ignore him." Flack warned.

"Youy were playing cops and roppers!" Keith said starting to laugh. Mac went to say something but was interrupted.

"Mac, back off." Jennifer said pushing past him. She placed her hands on the side of Keith's face and tugged at it until he looked at her.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked. He shrugged.

"What? No thanks youy?" Jennifer raised her eyes at him and he smiled.

"Youy forgots youy cell. Youy hads smonecall." Jennifer held her hand out and Keith reached into his pocket and pulled her cell out and placed it in her hand.

"Thank you. And you Mister need to stop drinking at 9 in the morning and get yourself a really job ok? Oh and thanks for saving my ass out there." Jennifer winked at Keith and he smiled.

"Why aren't you with the paramedics?" Mac asked.

"Hold your horses. I only came over to make sure you two didn't get cuff happy. Now I'm off to the wonderful hospital to have my side stitched back up. No jokes about side splitting." Jennifer said looking at Flack.

"I never said anything!" Flack protested. Jennifer winked and walked back over to the paramedics. Mac watched her walk away and felt a wave of sadness. Keith's words still washed over him. _"You think you can help? Where were you when she needed you the most?"_ The point was he hadn't been there. She had dealt with five of her colleagues dying in front of her and he hadn't been there. He's been working. And by the time he realised what had happened it was too late. She'd run.

"MAC!!!" Stella yelled. He shook his head and realised she was standing right in front of him. He hadn't even seen her move.

"Mac we need to go back to interview Bobby. Come on."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you do it Bobby? What did they do to you?" Stella asked slamming the two photographs of the deceased on the table. Bobby was leaning back on his chair. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled showing his rotten teeth.

"Bobby there's two way we can do this, one my way or two you trying to do it your way but ending up doing it my way. Either way I win." Flack said kicking Bobby's chair so it was on all four legs.

"I'm pleading the fifth." Bobby said smirking.

"What was it Bobby? Did you catch something? Did they spurn your advance?" Stella asked. Bobby slammed his fists on the table.

"Those whores ruined my life. My wife left me, she took my kids, I lost my job. All because they can give it out but can't take it. And that stupid little bitch friend of yours was always in the goddamn way! I should have killed her when I had the chance. Watched her life drain out of her eyes just like those other whores." Bobby almost yelled. Stella and Flack both glared at him. Flack slammed his hand on the door and a cop came in.

"Get him out of my sight." The cop went over to Bobby and cuffed him.

"What that's it? That's all you got?" Bobby asked. He looked horrified.

"You gave us all we needed to get you for two cases of murder and three of attempted murder." Stella said calmly grabbing the files and walking out. Flack followed her and they went into the side room adjacent to the interview room. Mac had his arms folded across his chest.

"He killed them all because he screwed his own life up." Mac said. Stella nodded.

"He's going down for a long time. Mac, have you been to the hospital?" Stella asked. She already knew the answer.

"I think I should stay low for a while. She made it pretty clear that she doesn't want me around." Mac said. Stella smiled slightly.

"Mac go to the hospital. She needs her big brother. Just be there for her." Stella said.


	11. Chapter 11

"You guys are complete liars!" Aiden said shoving Danny away from her. Flack smiled slightly as he saw Danny tumble.

"Aiden you just don't understand!" Danny said trying to right himself. Aiden raised her eyebrows. Flack put his hands out as a sign of him not getting involved. She threw the envelope she had in her hand in Danny's direction. Danny went to catch it and missed.

"Come on you girls. God you two can be pathetic at times." Aiden said as she grabbed her jacket and started walking out of the building. Danny and Flack reluctantly followed. It had been a month since Bobby was arrested and everything had gotten back to normal fairly quickly. Mac did visit Jennifer in the hospital but he'd never told anyone what had happened. Jennifer had flown back to Chicago with the mother and no one had really heard anything since then. It had been an average Wednesday when Flack had found a blue envelope on his desk. It was an invitation to a new club opening. The envelope had stunk of perfume and it was a very familiar smell to both Flack and Danny. It was addressed to everyone in the department. And Aiden was making them go. Danny and Flack practically had to run to catch up to

Aiden.

"Please! Don't make us go. You have no idea what they're like. I swear she's been stalking me." Danny pleaded. Aiden slapped his chest.

"When have your pleas ever worked? It's very rude not to turn up to an invitation. So stop whining. And if you get Flack to help I swear I will beat the crap out of both of you in front of everyone and then drag you there." Danny looked at Flack who was rolling his eyes. Aiden suddenly stopped almost causing Danny to walk into her.

"This is it." She said smiling. They walked up to where the queue was.

"Hey, you guys from NYPD?" The bouncer yelled. Aiden nodded. Danny and Flack looked at each other with a slight scared look.

"You guys are top of the list. Go straight in." The bouncer held the rope open and they walked through. They walked into a hall, which was similar to one in a very posh hotel.

"Nice." Danny said. Two women dressed in cocktail dressed came over to them.

"May we take your coats?" They asked. Danny looked them up and down.

"Tell me you wonderful ladies are in fact ladies." Danny pleaded. One of the girls with cropped blonde hair, giggled.

"We are of the X chromosome, Detective Messer." The one with black hair said.

"Nice!" Danny whispered to Flack. Aiden glared at them.

They took their coats and showed them through to the club area. The ceiling had fabric hanging down from them and had it not been from past experience, it could have been a normal club.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise." A sultry voice said from behind them. Danny and Flack jumped a mile and Danny hide himself behind Aiden.

"You must be Tiffany. I've heard a lot about you." Aiden said holding her hand out. Tiffany shook it.

"I wish I could say the same, but these two seem to clam up around me. So what do you think?" Tiffany asked.

"Impressive. Dare I ask where you got the money from?" Flack said looking around.

"Long story, better told by the source. When 'The Palace' got set up, well there were a lot of girls out of work so I kind of adopted them. Mixtures of girls like just girls and us. Thought that would please you Detectives. Anyway I don't think this part is exactly your scene. If you take the blue door down there and then carry on down the corridor you'll find a more comfortable place. In fact, I'm pretty sure there's something there that will peak your interests Detectives especially you." Tiffany said pointing to Flack.

"If this is anything sleazy, I will arrest you." Flack threatened. Tiffany winked.

"Promises, promises." Danny and Flack started to head to the door but Aiden stayed still.

"You coming?" Flack asked. Aiden shook her head.

"Nope. I think I might stay here for a while. I've never been to anything like this." Danny shrugged. The corridor they walked through was bare apart from a few pictures on the walls. The thudding of music from behind them was dimming. The reached the door.

"Here goes nothing." Danny said as he opened the door. The pair blinked in surprise as they looked in front of them. It was just an average bar. There was a bar, a pool table, game machines, big TV screens and tables.

"Did Tiffany kill us and we've ended up in heaven?" Danny asked. The bar was fairly full with everyday punters. They both immediately recognised the guy serving drinks and walked over to the bar.

"Ahh, the guests of honour arrive. What can I get you guys? Two beers? On the house obviously." Keith said.

"That sounds fantastic." Danny said smiling.

"Level with me Keith what's going on?" Flack asked as Keith handed them a beer.

"I had some money put aside and I though I could put it to better use than drinking it away. And the Tiffany bullied me and this place was born." Danny and Flack both nodded.

"Cheers then." Danny said.

"Is there something you two want to tell me or is it still a big secret?" Danny spun around spilling some of his beer on to Flack.

"Jenny!" Danny said hugging her. Jennifer laughed and hugged Danny back.

"Messer! Flack!" Danny stood back and let Flack awkwardly hug Jennifer.

"I thought you were still in Chicago." Flack said sitting back on his stool.

"Flew back on Thursday, there's only so much of my mother I can handle. Even after two years. Same again Keith." Jennifer said. Keith nodded in agreement.

"Does Mac know?" Danny asked with concern. Mac had been more put of it than usually. He spent more time in the office and was barely sleeping. Jennifer looked confused.

"I'm assuming he does with him sitting over there." Jennifer said pointing to a table in the far corner. Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Sid all waved.

"You guys were supposed to be here like a hour ago." Jennifer said. Keith handed her the drinks.

"I'll take them over. You and Flack can bring the rest over." Danny offered. Jennifer handed him the drinks and leant on the bar. Danny nodded to Flack and grinned. Flack glared at him.

"Keith, don't put too much vodka in there. You want them to come back for more ok?" Jennifer said. Flack laughed.

"What?" Flack shrugged and sipped on his beer.

"I just feel sorry for him. It's like 1 against 50 here."

"Keith can handle himself, well pretty much anyway. Plus I don't work here anymore." Jennifer said sitting on the stool next to Flack.

"I'm glad your back. I mean Mac's missed you." Flack said. Jennifer smiled.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Jennifer asked suddenly.

"Shoot."

"Who the hell is Stan Gerard?" Flack looked surprised. He knew this wouldn't be good if Gerard was involved.

"Why?"

"He offered me a job. He seemed quite desperate to be honest." Flack smiled.

"He offered you a job? Did you take it?" There was a little hope in his voice that he hoped didn't show.

"I said I'd get back to him. Don't tell Mac. Why was he so desperate?" Flack saw concern in her eyes.

"I would take a guess that he's trying to get on Mac's good side." Jennifer nodded.

"You should take it you know. We need cops like you." Flack said taking another sip of his beer.

"I doubt you need screw up cops." Flack grabbed her arm.

"You are not a screw up. You found Bobby, and yeah it was a little unethically as to how you did it but you were ten steps ahead of us. You are a good cop." Jennifer stared at him.

"Flack?" Her voice was soft.

"Yeah."

"If you don't let go of my arm right now, I'll show you just how Bobby felt when I kicked him." Flack let go of her arm. Jennifer smiled.

"You want a game of pool?" She asked.

"I'm gonna slaughter you!" Flack said smiling. Jennifer laughed.

"In your dreams."


	12. Chapter 12

Jennifer had assumed she was late. She had assumed this due to missing her alarm and her clock saying it was already 8. She had jumped out of bed and into a shower that would have felt cold to an Eskimo. Then she had roughly dried her hair whilst trying to eat a banana so she had at least something on her stomach. Jumping into jeans and a plain t-shirt sounded like a good plan and would have been had she remembered the towel on the floor and not slipped into her wardrobe. When finally dressed she dove out of her apartment only to remember her phone and purse were still inside, as were her keys. So after Keith came with the spare key and let her in, she grabbed her stuff and practically jumped down the stairs. She practically ran to the precinct and got there out of breath and a mess. She went into the building to a surprised face.

"Miss Mahone?" The tall policeman said. Jennifer nodded and he looked at his watch.

"Your shift doesn't start till nine." He said rather bluntly.

"I know, I know I'm late." Jennifer said trying to sound apologetic.

"But it's only eight. You're an hour early." Jennifer's face dropped and then turned to anger.

"Tiffany!" She muttered under her breath.

"There's a café just down the block that's open if you wanna grab something. It's popular with the rest of staff." The policeman said. Jennifer nodded in appreciation. She found the café pretty easy and ordered a bagel and orange juice. As Jennifer sat down she realised that she had a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the same as the one she had on her first day of training. She was nervous enough that she wanted to throw up but excited enough that she felt like a six year old on Christmas morning. Her first day as an NYPD cop, she'd passed her physical and theory and was now Detective Mahone. Everyone had been so supportive, Mac had taken her through any new improvements since she had left, Stella tested her on her theory, Aiden went on morning runs with her in central park and Flack and Danny had taken her to the shooting range to make sure she was still up to speed. Gerard had given her a hard time in her interview, but she'd given as good as she gotten. Mac had made an effort to have lunch or dinner with her pretty much every other day and although they were getting on, Jennifer knew it would take a hell of a lot more to mend what damage was caused years ago. She also knew it had nothing to do with Mac and that she'd used him as an outlet for her anger.

"I'm gonna start calling you eager beaver Detective Mahone." The voice was so familiar now that it didn't startle Jennifer so much.

"You know there's a village missing it's idiot? It's just plain cruel to abandon them like that Messer." Jennifer said smiling. Danny feigned hurt and grasped his heart.

"You got me right there. Why you here so early anyway?" Danny said as he slided into the seat opposite.

"Tiffany set my clocks an hour early so I would wake up early and panic." Danny smirked. The waitress came over and handed Jennifer her bagel and orange juice.

"Hey Danny. Usual today?" She said smiling at Danny.

"You know it." Danny said winking. Jennifer laughed and took a sip of her juice.

"What?" Danny asked confused. Jennifer shook her head.

"Nothing. You should ask her out." Jennifer took a bite of her bagel and then put it down. Her stomach was not impressed at her eating habits.

"Nah, there's no way she'd go on a date with me. She's just having fun." Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Danny I say this in the most unflirtatious way and I say this as a friend. You are a damn fine looking dude and she'd be lucky to have you. Now go ask her out before I go ask for you." Danny smiled and ruffled her hair. He stood up and walked over to the waitress. Jennifer smiled as she watched Danny fumble over his words. Then someone walked in the door that made her stomach flip over. She'd never even noticed it before. His eyes locked on to hers, filled with slight surprise. She smiled slightly at him and he walked over.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Flack!" Danny yelled. Flack nodded at him and Danny stuck his thumbs up. Flack reached the table and sat down.

"Hey." Jennifer said smiling.

"Hey. You ok?" Flack asked slightly glancing at Danny. He still after several months of knowing Jennifer could not look her in the eyes for long. He always felt compelled to reach over and just hold her. Just a glance at Jennifer anyone would just see a happy young woman but when he looked into those eyes he saw the scars that still hurt. It was fairly easy though because she never seemed to look directly at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Tiffany however may not be when I get my hands on her." Jennifer said speaking into her cup. Danny practically bounced back over with two coffees and sat next to Jennifer. He pecked her gently on the cheek and winked.

"Told you." She said laughing. Flack looked between the two of them and couldn't help feel a small bit of jealously.

"So what we're you two youngsters talking about?" Danny asked passing Flack a cup of coffee.

"How I may not be in this job for long coz I'm gonna at least maim Tiffany tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Flack asked. Jennifer's mouth screwed up slightly.

"She's attempting to throw me a party for my first day in a new job. I say attempt because I have thwarted her so far. But I suspect she'll have something by the end of the shift." Flack smiled slightly at her and she smiled back. Tiffany had so far managed to throw several gatherings in Keith's bar for Jennifer and Jennifer had so far managed to escape from just one.

"Speaking of shifts Detectives, I believe yours starts soon so off we go. I'll walk you to the door like a gentleman." Danny said nudging Jennifer. Jennifer laughed out loud and quickly covered her mouth, Flack laughed under his breath.

"Sorry Danny. It's just the idea of you being a gentleman is not how I see you. At all. Player yeah, gentleman not so much." Jennifer said tapping his cheek lightly and walking off.

"Low blow Mahone, low blow." Danny yelled after her. Flack shook his head and laughed.

"You only think it's funny coz you think she's hot!" Danny said smirking. Flack thumped him on the arm.

"Hey! It's true." Danny said hitting Flack back.

"BOYS!!! Come on!" Jennifer yelled at the door.

"Come on before she shoots us." Danny said. Jennifer was tapping her foot with her hands on her hips when they reached her. There were several men standing in front of her, and one was as well known to them as the Statue of Liberty was. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. That man was Frank Mahone and the two men behind him were his lackeys. That man was one of the most slippery criminals in the whole of New York State and he just so happened to be Jennifer's father.

"Hello Princess." Frank Mahone said in a thick Brooklyn accent. He was a thickset man with thick greying hair and a moustache. When he smiled the gold teeth glinted like gold in a sewer. Jennifer grimaced.

"I don't care how you found me but forget that you found me and I won't have to shoot you and the two buffoons behind you." Jennifer said glancing behind to see Flack and Danny standing behind her. She nodded as if to say 'I have this. Don't worry'. Frank took a step towards his daughter and she lifted her jacket up slightly to reveal her gun.

"Are you stupid, deaf, blind or all three? I will shoot you and no one will give a damn if I do." Jennifer said frustrated.

"Oh now come and give your dearest pa a hug. I haven't seen you in years." Frank said holding his arms out. To anyone else this would have seemed like a genuine offer but not to Jennifer.

"There was a reason you never saw me and that is because I didn't want you too, and I don't now so leave me the hell alone. And don't you dare try and cause trouble cause I swear Dad I will find the evidence and I will get the statements on day to lock you up for life. Now what exactly is it that you want from me? And don't give me the crap about how you've missed me." Jennifer folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. Frank smiled and passed an envelope to her.

"I just wanted my only daughter to know that I was here and I will be watching out for you. Call it a little home coming present for you sweetheart. You know where to find me. Don't leave it so long next time." Frank went to kiss Jennifer's cheek and she pulled back. He laughed and gently stroked her cheek. He whistled and his lackeys followed him across the street. Jennifer scowled after them.

"You alright?" Flack asked letting his grip on his gun go.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just another day in the life of Miss Jennifer Hope Mahone." Jennifer said smiling. Danny nodded to the envelope.

"You going to open it?" Jennifer shrugged and started walking.

"Suppose it's too much to hope that it's an admission of guilt." Jennifer mumbled. Danny patted her shoulder. She opened the envelope and sighed. Danny made a whistling noise and Flack tutted. In the envelope was a wad of 50-dollar notes. Jennifer shook her head.

"That's some sort of home coming present." Danny said.

"I'm not keeping it. Honestly, the man never bloody learns. Not only can he not buy me, he certainly cannot buy me with money that he's stolen from his victim." Jennifer stormed. They walked the rest of the way in silence until Jennifer spotted a tramp near the precinct. She walked over and handed him the envelope. He looked at her surprised. She smiled and he took the money. Jennifer walked back over to a shocked Danny and Flack.

"You could have given me that you know." Danny said his eyes wide. Jennifer grabbed his arm and started to walk.

"Well you know me, I'm full of surprises."


End file.
